Disgaea: Chaotic Rebirth
by Leagueofextraordinarywriters
Summary: The tales of Netherworlds are numerous and varied. But now a new tale is sown. From the power that create the variety of life itself, a new warrior is born. And with him the Netherworlds, Celestia and the countless earths will never be the same. Death or Renewal, the actions of a few shall dictate the future. And the ancient beast long forgotten flies again.
1. Chapter 1

**RedDragon: Hey everyone. Glad you could join us in our new story, Disgaea Chaotic Rebirth. If you're reading this, you either saw it on our home page or actually check the Disgaea section.**

 **Sage Wolf: Warning, this fic contains references to the human body, cuss words, violence comedy, some forth wall breaking and sad backstories.**

 **Father Chapa: Why is that in here?**

 **AssassinK: It's a fic based on a game series that revolves around demons. It's well warranted.**

 **The Dom: Now to our new associate Doctor Badass for the disclaimer.**

 **Doctor Badass: The League does not own Disgaea. Disgaea is the property of Nippon Ichi Software. All we own are the story, oc characters and our right to be offensive.**

 **RedDragon: I don't think we own that.**

 **Doctor Badass: Whatever! Start this bitch!**

Normal speech: "Hey"

Yelling/special moves: **"Die!"**

Thought: 'Hmm'

Spells: _"Heal"_

 **DTSGAEA: Chaotic Rebirth**

Chapter 1. Hope or Nightmare? An amnesiac's dilemma

The Netherworlds, countless dimensions and plains that are home to demons and their rulers the tyrannical Overlords. These are place are wild, deadly and usually without law. Countless tales of demons, humans and angels alike joining together to reach their goals or to claim rule of the Netherworld they live in. Many of these stories exist and have become legend, but this story is very different from those. It begins in a simple house in a simple town that is caught between armies seeking the coveted title of Overlord and the journey of a young man seeking his past and destiny.

~~Arcane Town, the Netherworld~~

Arcane Town, a small, peaceful settlement in a netherworld racked with war. In a house that was laid at the foot of a hill in the western part of town, a mother was performing a ritual that would hopefully secure her future and the future of the Netherworld. Inside the home's basement, a woman was busy preparing for her ritual. The woman had short violet hair that hung just past her pointed ears. Her eyes were a deep wine red. She wore a black dress that had white ribbons on her shoulders and a large pink bow in the back. Draped over her was a white sash that had arcane symbols inlayed in it. This woman was one of the town's top witches and was in charge of keeping up the barrier on her side of town so raiders won't attack them. The only one who stood above her was the town's mayor, a powerful witch that was said to have been an offspring of an overlord. But right now she was getting ready for a special ritual. "Let see," the woman said. "Tear of a vampire, blood of a dragon, claw of a gargoyle, blood of a fallen angel, and beak of a prinny. That should do. They should provide enough energy for the eye to regain enough life. And thankfully the last thing I needed landed at my doorstep earlier today." Turning towards a covered table, a human like outline could be seen. The woman's eyes held sadness in them as she finished her statement, "A human about to pass on."

Before she could have her depression rise even more, the door that connected the rest of the house to the basement opened. "Mom? Are you down here?" a young girlish voice called out. The woman turned to the top of the stairs and said loudly, "Down here sweetie." With that, a teenage girl descended the stair case walked over to her mother. The girl had long dark pink hair that was tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were a piercing ruby that reminded her mother of her father. Her ears were pointed like her mother, but she also had a pair of bat like wings and a blue gem on her forehead. She had a small purple and white striped shirt that left her midriff and parts of her arms that were below the shoulders exposed. Over it was an opened white vest that had pink trim. Around her waist hung a purple skirt that went to half way between her hips and knees. Her legs were covered by stockings that had the same striping as her shirt. On her feet was a pair of flat shoes as she did not care for heels. Finally, on her arms she wore a pair of long white gloves that stop just past her elbows that had pink hearts outlined with purple on the back of her hands. In her hand was a staff that had a wooden shaft and the head was a large ruby. This was the witch's daughter. The witch gave her young girl a small smile and asked, "How are you today, Espera?" The girl, Espera, sighed and said plainly, "The same as always, just mostly studying spells and not having friends." The woman frowned and asked, "Why is that dear? It's hard to believe that a beautiful young girl like you can't make a single friend." "Well most aren't the daughter of Guarding Witch Hecate. That alone makes it hard to approach anyone" Espera said sadly. Hecate frowned and truly felt sympathy for her daughter. Espera seeing the stuff her mother gathered, asked, "So Mom, what are you doing?" Hecate smiled proudly and proclaimed loudly to her daughter, "Espera, I your humble mother, am going to create the perfect tool that will allow you and only you to become the next Overlord!" Espera hearing this stomped her foot and yelled, "Mom! I already told I don't want to be Overlord! It's not worth it!" Hecate sighed and gave her daughter an apologetic look, "I'm sorry dear, but it's too late to back out now."

Hecate walked over to the table and ripped off the sheets. Under it was the body of a young man that was wrapped with bandages that only left his torso uncovered. Espera was shocked to see the body of a human underneath that clothe. "Mom you can be serious!" Espera pleaded with her mother as she was about to perform a dangerous ritual. "I'm sorry dear, but it has to be done." Hecate, steeling herself, turned towards a large magic circle that held all the ingredients in it. In the center of the circle was a large eye that had a strange iris that was shaped like a yin yang symbol but in red and blue. Hecate focused herself and began the ritual, _"Spirits from beyond, hear my voice. I summon the soul of the Beast of Chaos, come forth and bond with the fleeting soul of this mortal. Be bound to this world again."_ With the incantation finished, the circle exploded with bright purple light as it blinded the two witches. As this went on they heard a loud scream, **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** And as soon as it began, the light faded. Regaining their senses, Hecate and Espera saw that the circle, the ingredients, and the eye were gone. "What the hell?" a horse voice asked. Surprised, the mother and daughter turned and saw the young man sitting up with most of his bandages ripped off. But he was different from before, for he could no longer be called human. His hair was a bright blond that was styled in spikes. One hung over his face and reached his nose. Behind that was a row of five spiky lochs that looked like small curved horns. And finally at the back of his head were three long spikes that defied gravity. His eyes were also strange, for his left one was a shining ocean blue and his right was a crimson red like that of most demons. But the strangest parts of his body were his lower arms and legs. His lower arms were now covered with black scales on the top and tough gray skin on the bottom. Near the elbow were four layered frill like protrusions that were lined with gold like scales. His lower legs were covered in similar scales with his hands and feet ending in sharp claws. The young man finally gained enough of his senses to find out about the state his body was in. "What is this? Is this my body?" he gaze then settled on Hecate and Espera. "Who are you? Did you do this to me!?" He then stopped as he only could remember up to waking up to this nightmare. "I…I don't even remember who I am." He said shacking with fear. "Oh my, the soul bonding appears to have erased both the memories of the human and the Beast of Chaos" Hecate said feeling a small amount of guilt. "Look can you just give me some clothes then tell me what is going on here" the youth said with both fear and anger.

~~Later~~

After leaving the basement and getting their new guest a set of clothes, Hecate and Espera waited patiently in the kitchen for him to finish dressing. Espera was deep in thought. She mind was racing from all the information that now clustered inside of it. The poor youth was about her age, if not at least a couple of years older. Now he was an empty shell that her mother created all because of an unobtainable dream. 'Mom, why can't you let go? It's no use caring on a dead man's dream.' Hearing loud footsteps, Espera was snapped out of her thoughts and she saw the mysterious young man now clothed. He wore a black vest with gold trimming that would barely cover his chest if it was closed. Around his neck was a deep red riding cloak that had the appearance of a torn cape. He wore baggy white pants that stopped just past his knees. Keeping the pants in place was a thick brown belt that had a golden buckle. Attacked to the belt was a torn piece of clothe with the same colors as his vest that only covered his left pant leg and the back of the right one. Finally on his feet he wore what looked like a combination of boots and sandals that left his clawed toes exposed. She could tell that it fitted him nicely, but she looked away with a slight blush when she caught herself looking at his chest.

"So you found my body, decide to use it for a dangerous ritual and now want me to be a weapon for your daughter to use to become ruler of the Netherworld" the still unnamed youth stated. Hecate nodded, confirming what he had just said. "Now because of it I have no memories, I can't remember my own name. So see yea!" the youth got up and left the house. He was confused by where he was, but he soon found a road that left out of the village. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" yelled a familiar voice. Turning around, the nameless youth saw Espera standing behind him panting. Catching her breath, Espera raised her head and gave him a glare. "If you are thinking of leaving town then you can forget it!" The nameless teen returned her glare and said, "And why should I listen to you, small boobs?" At this, Espera's face turned red with fury and yelled, "My boobs aren't small! I'm a c-cup!" Shaking his head, the youth responded with, "So why can't I leave?" Sighing, Espera leveled her temper and said calmly, "Because you would be walking into a war zone." This surprised the amnesiac as he responded with, "A war zone?" Espera shook her head affirmatively. "Yes, right now multiple groups under the leader ship of war lords are fighting with each other and the current Overlord to claim the title. Arcane Town is one of the last safe places in the Netherworld. If you leave you will die." The nameless lad gave her a questioning look and asked, "How do you know this?" Before she could answer an explosion knocked them off their feet. The town's people leapt into action and took defensive positions. Hecate ran to where the two were and stood in front of them. Raising her hands, Hecate cast her part of the barrier spell that has defended the town for years. Outside the almost invisible shield, an army could be seen. Many demons made up the troops, but most were prinnies, brawlers, thieves, lanterns, warriors, and faeries. The more powerful troops were gargoyles and zombies. Leading the group was a large, mostly bald, tan skin, humanoid demon. The hair that he did have on his head was bright green and tied into a pony tail/mullet hybrid that reached his feet. He wore nothing on his upper body except a large skull shaped shoulder pad. He wore large, baggy black pants that had armor on the hip and knee. His feet had four large toes that had hooked claws. His eyes were pupil less and were a brick red. He smiled revealing his sharp, shark like teeth. In his large hand he carried a large sword that had a four foot blade that had a silver edge and a black center. The guard was a red and blue yin yang symbol with black bird like wings for the guard arms. The handle was two feet in length and was wrapped with white clothe and the pommel was a large arrow like shape. The leader of the army yelled loudly so all could hear him, "Ahahahahah, hear me Arcane Town. I warlord Valk, have come to claim this town as my own. It is fitting because I was once part of your 'great' hero, Zeran. My rule is also confirmed by my wielding of the legendary chaos fragment sword, Zero Scale!" with that he raised the sword into the air.

Hecate's face formed into a visage of pure anger and fury, "How dare you use my husband's name!" Valk turned his head towards the angry woman and said evilly, "Aw Hecate, this is where you've been hiding all along." Looking at her and Espera lustfully, Valk licked his lips with his long tongue and said, "I might have just the use for you and your spawn." This statement pissed the youth off. Getting to his feet, the amnesiac walked forward and yelled to the demon, "Shut your damn mouth you asshole! I'm not gonna stand here and let you boos everyone around! It doesn't matter how powerful you are or how big your army is! I'm gonna take you down!" At this Valk laughed and gave the youth a closer inspection. Valk smiled and said, "Well you are stupid one aren't you? Your little speech and your clothes make you look like some ghost of Zeran. Ha, you are probably as weak as him. So tell me boy, what is your name?" The youth lowered his head. "My name" he began. He felt something in the back of his mind try to come forth. After some resistance it did and a name sprang forth. Raising his head, the youth glared at Valk and yelled proudly, "My name… is Romeo!"

(Romeo battle theme; You will know our names by ACE+ begin)

With that, Romeo charge forward at extreme speeds, making him almost invisible to everyone and after leaving the barrier punched a prinny back into the surrounding troops causing an explosion. 'S…such speed!' Valk thought to himself. Romeo wasn't done yet as he picked up one of the prinny's dropped blade and unconsciously sent energy into it. The blade, now glowing a fiery purple, was tossed like a boomerang as Romeo yelled, **"Break Boomerang!"** The glowing blade then grew to the size of a helicopter's blades and cut through multiple enemies and ending with a massive chain explosion. Standing tall and firm Romeo grabbed the other blade and charged. He sent energy into his feet and blade as a new attack formed in his mind. **"Sword Flash!"** With that Romeo disappeared into a white streak that passed through the enemy battalion, he then reappeared and snapped his fingers and the enemy troops were sliced to bits.

Espera's eyes widened. Romeo was tearing Valk's forces apart. She was astonished by what the young fighter was doing. 'Is this… the power of an Overlord?' she thought to herself. But she was distracted by Romeo who every movement showed off his tense muscles. Catching herself, Espera turned away with a scarlet blush adorning her face. Hecate was amaze at what was happening. 'Is this Romeo or is this the Eye of Typhon fighting for him?' Hecate thought to herself. Romeo was so engrossed with the enemies in front of him that he didn't notice the ones sneaking up behind him. Espera, seeing that he was going to get skewered, acted quickly. Summoning her staff fast, Espera cast a spell. _"Shield!"_ With that Romeo was protected and saw his attacker. Before the assailant could recover, Romeo set him flying with a roundhouse kick. Charging more energy into his hands and crossing them, Romeo prepared his next move. Espera, wanting to help out, cast a very special spell. _"Brave Soul!"_ A gold magic circle appeared under Romeo and he felt his strength increase. "Alright," Romeo said confidently, the energy overflowing in his hands coating them in thick, liquid like purple energy. **"Take this! Strike Tracers!"** Swinging his arms to his sides quickly, Romeo launched multiple energy arrows that honed in and struck the enemy forces. Valk seeing his army being defeated by a punk and a witch roared with anger. "RAAAAAAHHH! You little punk! Do you not understand the power I had? Let me show you! **Break Bullet!"** Valk disappeared from sight before reappearing and ramming his fist into Romeo's stomach. The impact sent Romeo tumbling back towards Espera. "Romeo!" Espera yelled with concern.

"Ahahahahaha! Do you see now you fool? Do you see the power I have? This is the power needed to be Overlord! Only thoses with power like mine can be Overlord! Ahahahahahaha!" Valk laughed letting his guard down. Coughing up some blood, Romeo stood up, his eyes shadowed by his hair. Staggering, he took a step forward. Valk seeing this grew an evil smirk. "Huh, come to grovel at my feet have we? Do you see the true extend of my power?" Romeo stopped and remained silent. "Nothing to say, well then it's time to level this village! Ahahahahahaha!" The town's people started to panic. Their would be defender stood still and silent. Espera lowered her head and begun to cry. 'Why?' she thought to herself. 'Why does this always happen? First Papa, now Romeo. Why does every man that enters my life leave me?' "Your power huh?" Romeo's voice said surprising everyone. Espera whipped her head up quickly, not trusting what she had heard. Romeo snapped his head up revealing his almost glowing eyes.

(Power unleashed theme: Sorairo Days by Shoko Nakagawa begins)

"If your power is to destroy hope, **THEN MINE IS THE POWER TO CREATE POSSIBLITIES!"** Romeo roared as a purple magic circle with a stylized yin yang symbol in the center formed behind him. He charge, becoming barely a blur as he tore through enemy troops. He then reappeared in the air as energy formed and clustered around his hands. **"Now I create the possibility of VICTORY! TAKE THIS! VICTORY METEOR!"** With that a meteor of pure energy blasted downwards, sending debris and enemies flying. 'I…Im…impossible' Valk thought, fear surging through his spine. 'What is this power? It's like he's some chaotic beast! Wait… chaotic…beast!' Valk smiled realizing what was going on. "Ahahahahahahaha! I see now! Good job Hecate! You created a ritual that reincarnated the Beast of Chaos, the Hundred head Dragon Typhon as this fool! No wonder my troops are los-GAAAAHH!" Valk was interrupted from his gloating by Romeo's fist that inserted itself into his stomach. "You really are a dumb ass" Romeo said calmly removing his hand from the demon's stomach. "This power might come from something that was put inside of me, but I will make it my own! With this power I'll become Overlord and finally bring peace to this world!" Everyone was surprised by this statement but quickly snapped out of it as the town's people began to cheer. Espera smiled softly as tears of joy fell. 'Papa, your dream might be coming true after all.' Valk spat blood out of his move and said lowly, "You bastard." The evil warrior quickly shoved the young upstart back. Valk stared at the young man and stated, "No more kiddy glove, time to die!" With that, the demon pulled out a four inch long gem that was shifting colors between light red and dark blue. Romeo froze up, feeling the hauntingly familiar energy coming from the gem. "Behold" Valk stated loudly. "The Havoc Crystal! This shall give me the power I desire!"

And with that, Valk swallowed the crystal whole. And with that, bolts of blue and red energy flew from Valk's body as it under gone a disturbing transformation. His right arm bulged and grew, doubling in size and mass. Large spikes grew from his left shoulder as a third eye sprouted from the center of the warlord's forehead. His eyes were now pitch black and a malicious smile graced his lips. **"Now,"** Valk said in a warped voice. **"You, DIE!"** and with a roar, the mutated demon slammed his enlarged fist into the young fighter. Romeo tumbled before crashing back into Espera, sending them both into the ground. The warped demon smiled wickedly as he stopped and reached for the dropped sword. But as his hand reached the blade, it fired a pulse of bright purple energy and sent the mutated demon flying. Seeing this Romeo began to laugh, "Hehehe, guess that sword doesn't like you." His demeanor then changed to serious, "Valk, I will defeat. Not just for me but for all that have suffered under you!"

Valk roared in defiance before firing a large unstable beam from his mouth. Romeo stood there calmly, before raising his left hand and shouting as it and his left eye glowed blue, "Reflector Shade!" Before him, a large magic seal appear. It possessed two blue rings with ancient arcane writing between them and a blue winged cross in the center. The beam collided with the seal and miraculously formed into a bright purple ball, before firing back at Valk. "A holy left hand!" Hecate stated with surprise. The warped warlord staggered backwards, the reflected blast weakening him considerably. Romeo then raised his right hand before pulling it back, readying to throw a punch. His hand and right eye glowed red. "Fallen Magnum!" And before him a red seal similar to the blue one appeared. But instead of a cross, a red upside down star was in the center. He then punched the seal releasing a large fist made of red energy with a red whirlwind around it. "The demonic right!" Hecate gasped. 'He truly is tapping into the Beast of Chaos's power!' The energy fist collided with Valk and the force broke many of his teeth and the spikes on his shoulder.

Not finish yet, Romeo charged forward and grabbed Zero Scale. He then assaulted Valk with a flurry of slashes, kicks and punches, injuring the vile demon even more. To finish his assault, Romeo drove his knee straight into Vlak's chin, sending the warlord reeling. "Now, to finish this!" Romeo yelled. His hand once again glowed their respective red and blue. "Hell and Heaven!" Romeo then slowly brought the glowing hands together, creating a wave of purple energy that froze Valk in his tracts. **"VITOS!"** with that roar, Romeo sailed forward and shoved his fists into the warlords chest. **"RRAAAAAHHHH!"** and with a massive heave, he ripped the crystal from Valk's body and crushed it in his hands. The shards floated around him for a second, before turning purple and flowing into Romeo. For a few seconds, the young warrior was obscured by a bright purple flash. Then the light dissipated and Romeo was revealed to the crowd, who had expressions of shock. "Is there something on my face?" Romeo asked confused. Espera stared at him with a neutral face and said, "You have a tail." "Eehh?" Romeo said even more confused than before.

That is, until he looked down and saw his new appendage. "EEEEEEHHHH!?" Romeo could only babble incoherently at his tail. Like his lower arms and legs, his new tail had black scales on the top and tough grey skin on the bottom. On it was a row of golden inch long spikes that ran down the middle of the tail. Beside it was a pair of golden rows of bony bumps. At the tip was four claw like curved spikes that looked like he could grab people with. "How the fuck did I get this!?" Romeo yelled out loud.

~~Later~~

Romeo was now standing at the town's gate, a travel sack slung over his shoulder and Zero Scale sheathed on his back. "Thanks for everything. I hope we can meet again someday." Romeo said politely to the townspeople. "It's no problem. We are happy to help you start your journey" Hecate said with an honest smile. She was truly glad that Romeo was indeed keeping his promise. And with it, hope and a better tomorrow could return to the Netherworld at last. And with that, the young rebel walked off waving the good people of Arcane Town goodbye. 'Probably for the best, the deserve the all the peace they can get.' Romeo thought with a sad smile. **"YOU DUMBASS!"** a voice full of feminine fury roared. Before he could react, the back of Romeo skull was hit by two small feet with a force that sent him tumbling into the ground. "What hit me?" Romeo asked through gritted teeth. Getting to his feet, Romeo saw Espera standing across from him, giving of a glare that could kill small animals. "Espera? What are you doing here?" Romeo asked, surprised written all over his face. "What do you think I'm doing here you moron! I'm going to help you become Overlord." "Why?" Romeo asked, still confused. "Because, I'm not gonna let you ruin my father's memory! I'm gonna make you the greatest Overlord ever!" She yelled, grabbing his hand. "Now let's go!" Unknown to Romeo, Espera's face a deep cherry color from the contact. 'It's not like I like him, he just needs my help' Espera rationalized.

End Chapter 1.

Next Time!

Etna: Hello everyone! Beauty Queen Etna here. In the next exciting chapter, the beautiful Etna arrives to safe this pathetic Netherworld!

Romeo: Who the hell are you?

Espera: Hey! My home is not pathetic!

Etna: But it appears that an evil abomination and flat chested witch are planning to destroy the Netherworld.

Romeo: The hell are you smoking!?

Espera: I'm a c-cup damn it!

Etna: Next time on Beautiful Rebel Etna, Etna's sexy rebellion!

Espera: If anyone's flat chested, it's you!

 **RedDragon: And that's the chapter!**

 **Doctor Badass: An amazing work for my awesome reveal! Now to the bitches!**

 **AssassinK: We don't have strip clubs here.**

 **Doctor Badass: WHAT!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Doctor Badass: Why don't we have strip clubs here?!**

 **RedDragon: That's not how we start a chapter.**

 **Doctor Badass: But the strip clubs!**

 **AssassinK: Have been banned from the grounds in order to safe guard us from SJWs.**

 **Sage Wolf: You should really see some of the stuff they write over the internet.**

 **Father Chapa: Uh, chapter?**

 **RedDragon: Right. The chapter.**

 **The Dom: Now with an intro. And some plot holes are explained here!**

 **Sage Wolf: No Spoilers! (Fires an RPG at The Dom)**

 **The Dom: Oh fu-! *BOOOOOOOOOMMM!***

Normal speech: "Hey"

Yelling/special moves: **"Die!"**

Thought: 'Hmm'

Spells/fused voice: _"Heal"_

Intro: Smile Bomb from Yu Yu Hakusho

(High up in the clouds of a blue sky, a shadow is seen. From the clouds, a prinny wearing a red scarf comes flying out slowing, before spinning once and diving for the ground as the music begins. Then over the brown and green below the words **Disgaea: Chaotic Rebirth** appear.)

 _Running in a crowd_

 _In a faceless town_

 _I need to feel the touch of a friend_

(On a street in a village that was rebuilding, Romeo walks down the street with a bag slung over his shoulder. He then passes by two shadowed figures, one with wings and a smaller one with a pony tail. The shadowed figures gets up and the winged one flies off and the pony tailed one flicked away.)

 _In the countryside_

 _I wander far and wide_

 _The isolation gets me again_

(In a rural town, Espera, the scrafed prinny from before and three shadowed figures, one taller than the others and the other two of similar size, stood in front of a three way cross road. The shadowed figures pointed to opposite directions. Espera and the prinny could only sigh.)

 _I don't know where to go_

 _When I feel like crying_

 _Oh my!_

(In the middle of a rain storm, Espera sat under a tree. Water drenching her and hiding her tears. Then the rain stops and a familiar hand gently grips her shoulder.)

 _It's time to open myself_

 _Do something new_

 _I want to stop and grow up a bit_

(Romeo stares off into the sunset on a cliff overlooking the plains below. But the peace was disturbed when the scarf wearing prinny collided into his back and sent them tumbling down the cliff. Espera laughed on the sidelines.)

 _Then suddenly, my power and confidence starts swelling up_

 _Magically erupt_

 _And it's all because of the kindness that I feel_

 _From people I don't even know_

(Romeo lifted his hand as purple energy swirled around it. He then clenched it as he turned and saw a small army approaching. He then drew Zero Scale and charged forward, a smile plastered on his face. Espera, the prinny and the shadow individuals following close behind.)

 _Ten suddenly, my intuition and my wisdom grow_

 _And then I know_

(Romeo and his group goodbye to a repairing town with smiles on everyone's faces)

 _That most of all I sense compassion's real_

 _Thanks to strangers where ever I go_

 _Thank you for waking me up!_

(The group walk into the sunset, ready for the next adventure)

Chapter 2: Angels, and Prinnies, and fusions, Oh my!

"So where are we going?" Romeo asked. Espera sighed then calmly said, "We are heading to Merchant Village." Romeo put his hands behind his hands and said mockingly, "Gee, I wonder what they do there." Espera quickly punched him in the head and began walking at a faster pace. Romeo quickly recovered and caught up to her quickly. "Hey, I was just joking" Romeo said, trying to clear things up. "Hold it right there dood!" a voice yelled. Turning, the duo spotted a group of thirty prinnies led by a prinny wearing a red scarf. The scarf wearing prinny wielded twin kodachis and stood before them with confidence. "Surprise, aren't 'cha dood. Anyone would be after seeing a prinny as great as myself, dood." The prinny said with a laugh. Romeo looked on with a completely blank expression. The prinny continued to laugh and said, "Speechless I'm sure dood. So to save yourselves the trouble I'll tell you who I am. I am the rogue that rebelled against the evil boobless monster and escaped with my brothers and sisters, dood. I am the dood that will show the Netherworlds the true power of the prinnies, for I am Hero Prinny, dood!" Hero Prinny placed his rright flipper on his chest in self satisfaction.

"So, can you tell us how far it is to Merchant Village?" Romeo asked with a blank face. At this the prinny growled with anger. "Damn it dood! I'm being serious here! Now either fork over your stuff or else!" Romeo's hand slowly reached for Zero Scale. "Or else what?" the young amnesiac asked. "Or else we'll beat the crap out of you!" the prinny yelled back. "Yeah, we really don't have time for time for that shit," Romeo said with a bored face. "How about this then, you beat us in one move and we'll be your servents." The scarf wearing prinny replied. "Why would we need meat shield?" Romeo replied. At this, the prinnies gain a shocked and defeated look. Espera then slapped him in the back of the head, "Dumbass!" Espera then sighed and said flatly, "Look we won't be able to win large victories without an army. Even though they're just prinnies, it is a start." "Fine then," Romeo said. "Let's do this!" "Give us your best shot, gecko!" Romeo felt his power rising quickly at this, 'Wait, my power shouldn't be spiking this quickly!' **'I AM NOT A GECKO!'** a deep, ancient voice said within Romeo's mind. "Alright, take this!" Romeo roared, his eyes glowing. **"Dragoon Beam!"** and from his palm a dragon shaped blast shot out, sending the prinnies flying in all directions when it collided with them. "Dood~" Hero Prinny said dizzy from the blast. "Did I kill him?" Romeo asked, scratching the back of his head.

~~Later~~

"So, no hard feelings?" Romeo asked. After getting them back to their feet, Romeo and Espera were then given a batch of loyal soldiers as promised. "It's alright Lord Romeo dood! I can tell that you two will better leaders than our last one. No more taking orders from that hag Etna!" At this the two rebels stopped. "Did you say Etna?" the both said in unison. "Yeah, you heard of her, dood?" Hero asked. Before they could reply, a loud voice rolled across Merchant Village. "People of this Netherworld, hear me!" the voice yelled. "Who's that?" Espera wondered out loud. "Sounds like a pretentious, one track minded moron to me dood!" Hero piped in. "Why do I smell holy water? And why do I know what holy water smells like?" Romeo questioned, now more confused.

Up on a cliff overlooking Merchant Village, a well dressed figure stood. He wore a white jacket with blue trim over a white shirt and green tie. Over his legs was a pair of blue pants and white shoes over his feet. His hair was a light blond and neatly combed. His eyes were a shining blue. And upon his back was a pair of large white wings. In his right hand was a spear. The pole was a dark grey with silver etchings that gave the appearance of scales. The head was silver on the edge and black on the center. The blade was shaped like a leaf. On the sides on the blade was a pair of silver wings with blue gems embedded into the center. "We, the benevolent angels of Celestia are here to ask for information, nothing more!" the angel yelled.

"Uh, Lord Archangel, sir?" An angel asked with a sweat drop. "Why are you yelling out our intensions?" The archangel turned and regarded his subordinate with a smile. "Simple, by saying our intensions, they have no reason to fear us and will be more willing to cooperate! For we are the champions of love and JUSTICE!" The archangel then frowned, "Is it me or does anyone else feel like a group of stupid girls in colorful sailor uniforms are out to kill us for me saying that?" The angel frowned and replied, "I think that's just you Archangel Jonathan, sir." Jonathan then laughed at the statement, but stopped suddenly as he felt an energy signature that was like his weapon and another that was like the ones he was sent here to find. "Well now, this could be interesting," The archangel stated. "What is, Lord Jonathan?" the subordinate angel asked. The archangel scoffed off the comment and said, "Please, as I said many times before, I like to be called John. And besides, I might have a lead!" With that, John launched himself off the cliff to the town below.

In the town, the three heroes were confused. "So what just happen?" Romeo asked. "I'm just as confused as you are dood! Why are angels all the way out here! This is one of the worst Netherworlds, dood! We had 2000 years of non-stop war!" After the prinny's rant, the group grew quiet, that is until the heard a low swooshing sound. Looking up into the sky, Romeo saw a dark shape heading towards them. "What the?" Romeo questioned, before a foot implanted itself into his face. "Justified Entry!" John yelled as his foot embedded itself into Romeo's face. Romeo tumbled backwards from the blow and fell unconscious.

~~Dream~~

"Huh?" Romeo question as he rode into a sitting position. He found himself no longer in the town but a grassy hill next to a river. "How the hell did I get here?" the young rebel asked himself. "Geez, did you fall asleep here again" a slightly annoyed voice asked. Turning, Romeo saw a shadowed male figure. "Man, you sure do fall asleep in weird places, #%" the young man said, the last word blocked by static. "What the hell is going on!?" Romeo yelled. **"You seriously don't know?"** a deep bestial voice said. Noticing a shadow looming over him, Romeo turned a gazed a upon a massive figure. "What in the!" "PRINNY SLAP!"

~~Real World~~

"GAAAAAAAHHH!" Romeo yelled as he was suddenly awakened by a flipper hitting his cheek. Reacting quickly, Romeo buried his fist into Hero Prinny's face and sent him flying. Getting to his feet, Romeo reached for his sword. "Alright, where's the guy that attacked me!" the young warrior yelled. "Ah! You're awake!" John exclaimed with excitement. John readied his spear and pointed it towards Romeo. "So, shall we test your might?" In a split second, Romoe was before John, the sword and spear clashing, causing pulses of purple energy to come forth from the clashing weapons. Leaping back, John gazed upon his opponent with a serious expression. "You definitely have a lot of power. My justified mind tells me you are probably the one that stole the Talismans of Virtue from Celestia!" Romeo sweated dropped at the statement, "One, you're not making any sense, two I have never been to Celestia, and three I have no idea what the Talismans of Viryue are!" At this moment, John's lieutenant appeared, "Sir, I don't think this is the criminal we're looking for." John gave the angel a questioning look and ask, "Why do you say that?" The angel simply pointed behind them and said, "Because a masked man in a suit along with a larger demon are holding the young lady hostage."

Turning, the two fighters saw that Espera was indeed held captive by two shady characters. The first as described by the lower ranking angel was wearing a black suit with a black bow tie with a black top hat and a red cape. On his face was a white bird like mask and in his left hand was a cane. The other was a large dragon like demon that had two short, stocky legs with three thick black claws on its feet. It had two large muscular arms that had five fingers on each hand with black claws on the fingertips. On the back was two large spikes that resembled scythe blades. The tail was three feet long and ended with a ax like tip. On the head was a pair of forward curving horns like that of a bull and a mane of black hair. The beast was a pale blue with a white underbelly. Its eyes were red and full of hate and rage. And in the beast's grasp was Espera, struggling to get free. "Hey, let her go!" Romeo yelled, charging at the masked demon. "How rash," the masked demon spoke with a young yet dignified voice. The masked fiend raised his cane and thrust it forward, **"Hell Repulse!"** The cane stuck Romeo square in the chest and sent him flying backwards into John.

"How foolish. But as a show of chivalry, I shall humble you by telling you peasants my name. I am the Gentleman. One of his Excellency's twelve elite soldiers the Hell Zodiac and with me is my loyal pet Leongra." Romeo and John were confused but Hero and his prinny brethren were freaking out. "No way?! The regal lion himself is here! This guy is one of the current Overlord's most powerful vassals, dood!" John's face suddenly changed from confusion to shock as he sensed one of the items he was looking for. Turning towards Gentleman, John pointed his spear at him and yelled. "So you're the one that has one of the artifacts I sensed!" The Gentleman smiled and replied, "Aw, you mean this that I personally stole from Celestia!" Gentleman held out his hand and a winged silver plate appeared. The plate was shaped like a cross with the arms thinning to points. "The Talisman of Virtue, Charity! So you and you're allies are the ones that stole seven of Celestia's sacred artifacts!" John accused.

Romeo turned to the archangel and asked, "Look, let's put our squabble aside the beat the shit out of this asshole!" John stood up straight and said, "Agreed, now let's fight on the side of JUSTICE!" At this the Gentleman laughed, "Hahahahaha! Do you really think that I would dirty my hands with you? Go, butlers!" With that a full platoon of well dressed demons appeared. The butlers were well armed with swords, axes and spears. "Damn," Romeo muttered in frustration. "We'll handle them, sir!" yelled a righteous voice. Turning, Romeo and John saw the lieutenant angel backup with the other angels that came with John. "Lord John, we will handle the grunts, you focus on the thief!" Hero Prinny then appeared next to the lieutenant and said, "Lord Romeo dood, me and the other prinnies will also take care of these guys!" "Not so fast!" a new voice yelled. From behind the heroes a mob of various demons appeared. The leader of the group was a brawler. "We refuse to be under the overlord's boot any longer and begin our rebellion now!" Romeo smiled at this, "Alright then, you guys handle the grunts, John and I will handle this ass."

"Really, then go ahead and see if you can beat me." The Gentleman said arrogantly. John disappeared before reappearing in front of the Gentleman. **"Heavenly Arrows!"** John thrust his spear forward multiple times at high speed, striking him in many places. The Gentlemen flew backwards, but quickly recovered. "You pest! **Zodiac Cannon L!"** From his hand the Gentleman fired an L shaped laser that raced towards John. At the last minute, Romeo grabbed his ally and dove out of the way. "Damn, this guy ain't budging." The young hybrid said.

"Now, to seal the win, Leongra!" with the command heard, the beast released Espera and appeared at his master's side. "Magichange!" with that the two were swept up in a swirl of energy. When the whirlwind dispersed, the Gentleman was now standing wielding a blue and grey ax like sword. The handle was four feet long and was a metallic black. The blade was made of multiple blue and grey pieces that were layered into a curved blade. "Hmph, now I not only have my power but Leongra's as well." 'Damn' Romeo thought, 'what do we do know?' **'Hmph, that fool hasn't even scratched the surface of fusion.'** A deep ancient voice said. 'What, what are you saying?' Romeo questioned, now confused. **'What this "Gentleman" performed was Magichange. His pet became a weapon and magnified his own abilities, but its only temporary.'** As this was going on, John and Romeo did their best to avoid the Gentleman's assault.

"Ha! Yes run like the insects you are!" The mad demon yelled. 'Ok, quick question smart guy that might be a figment of my imagination, how do we beat him?' Romeo asked mentally. **'Simple, you fuse with the angel.'** 'Come again?' **'By focusing the chaos energy we produce and synching it with the archangel's energy, we can fuse and become a more powerful single being. We can create the chaos energy need by focusing our emotions like when you fought that prick.' '** Not like we have a choice' Romeo then turned towards John. "Hey John, I have an idea but you need to hold this guy off so I can charge." John nodded and said, "That shouldn't be too hard." "For five minutes and considering he was kicking our asses, I'm sure you'll be fine." John looked at the rebel blankly. "You're serious?" "Yes, now get going" Romeo said. "You're mad about me kicking you aren't you?"

"JUST DISTRACT HIM!" Romeo yelled. John then reluctantly went to stall the sharply dress general. His screams could be heard clearly. 'Hmhmhm hum hmhm, charging my attack.' Romeo hummed mentally. **'Technically it's not an attack'** the ancient voice butted in. 'Don't ruin the moment' Romeo snapped. "Alright then," Romeo said, now fully charged. He quickly warped in front of John and block a hit heading straight towards his neck. "Our turn," he said confidently.

 **(Fusion theme; Final fusion theme from GaoGai Gar)**

 **"Fusion!"** Romeo yelled as he and John were engulfed in a twister of purple energy. The twister bulged before thinning as two arms bursts from the swirling mass. They were regular human like arm, but the lower arms were covered by armor that resembled Romeo's lower arms. Next two grey feathered wings extended from the twister and flapped, dispelling the energy. The dispersed energy revealed a new figure. The chest was exposed as an open blue and black vest covered the upper body. The waist and legs were covered by white pants with a black and gold belt around the waist. The feet were covered by a pair of black and red boots. The new warrior's head was an older version of Romeo's, similar to how the body was structured. The warrior's hair was blond and hung past the ears. The eyes were the same as Romeo's, Blue for the left eye and red for the right.

The fused fighter held out his left hand and a new weapon appeared. The weapon resembled a pole arm with a six foot long black metal pole as its main body. Near the top was a cross bar that was connected to two long thin blades that resembled stretched crescents. One blade was red while the other was blue. _"Prepare yourself!"_ the fused warrior stated, his voice a combination of Romeo's and John's. The warrior pointed his right index finger forward and began to chant, _"Ancient threads of time, bind this field from the world. Collect space and disperse the void. Divider Field!"_ From the finger a blue magic circle appeared and from it a beam of white light shot towards the ground. The light hit and the ground split, forming a perfect bowl shaped crater. _"Now we safe field for our fight."_ He stated.

"Grrrr, just die!" with that the Gentleman charged. The warrior stud firm as his advisory raced towards him. As he got into range, the Gentleman swung his weapon at his target. But a loud clang proved his efforts were fruitless. The warrior twisted his wrist, moving his weapon and tossing the demon general aside. "Damn it" the Gentleman growled. _"Guess you're not as smart as you thought you were"_ the warrior said snidely. "That it! No more kiddy gloves!" the Gentleman yelled angrily, pulling out a familiar red and blue crystal. "A HAVOC CRYSTAL" everyone but Hero Prinny yelled. "A what?" the prinny asked. "It's a strange item that can mutate any being that absorbs its energy and increases their power." Espera stated, remembering the fight with Valk. "You're half right" John's lieutenant stated. "Havoc Crystals are a concentrated form of havoc energy. Havoc energy is created by the corruption of chaos energy. Chaos energy is the energy that is used and produce by everything that exist as it is the energy of death and rebirth. Chaos energy becomes havoc energy when chaos energy is harness and then tainted by negative intent. The energy is highly unstable which leads to the mutation effects and the power boost."

"Thanks brainiac" Hero Prinny said, "but he already comsumed it dood." And with that said, the Gentleman was consumed by a twister of red and blue energy. When it cleared, the demon general had taken a new form. The hat was gone and long pale blue hair flowed from his head. His lower arms had become the same as Leongra's and had two large blades growing out of them. On his back were four large bat like wings and at the base of his spine was a ttail that ended with a serpents head. His once regal suit was torn to shreds. "HAHA AHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAH! This is power! Now, die! **Death Lion Beam!"** with that, the Gentleman fired a pale blue beam from his hand. The fused warrior simply raised his blade.

 **(Wrathful Heavens them; Magus Confronted from Chrono Trigger begin)**

"Battle Fade" the warrior said simply as he swung his weapon. The unique pole arm made contact with the deadly blast and sent it flying in multiple directions. **"HOLY SHIT DOOD!"** Hero Prinny yelled. "Damn you!" the Gentleman yelled with fury. Switching tactics, the demon general decided to get up close and personal again. He charged foreword, and swung his arms, hoping to shred his adversary with his blades. The fused fighter responded by swinging his blade, parrying the Gentleman's attack. This action was repeated three more times before the warrior kicked his foe in the gut. _'Time to weaken him'_ thought the fighter as he rose into the air. Lifting his right hand above his head, the warrior focused all his energy into one final attack. The energy concentrated and formed a baseball sized sphere. If one final jolt, the sphere grew to ten feet in diameter. _**"Take This! Big! Bang! GENESIS!"**_ with that, the sphere of death was thrown at the demon general.

The warrior lowered himself to the ground. The fighter was then engulfed in a flash of light and split back into Romeo and John. "All right time to finish this!" His hands glowed a familiar red and blue. **"Hell and Heaven!"** Slowly he brought them together for his finishing move. As they touch, they released a pulse of purple energy that stunned the Gentleman. **"VITOS!"** roared Romeo as he charged his adversary, implanting his glowing hands into the demon's chest. Then with a great tug, he ripped the havoc crystal from his opponent's chest and crushed it, creating a massive explosion of red, blue and purple. When the dust cleared, the Gentleman was revealed to be defeated with an equally incapacitated Leongra. But it was Romeo that drew the most attention. He appeared the same as before, buomeo saidt now had two large, black bird like wings with a large grey spike that grow from the wings joint.

"Wings? Neat!" Romeo said with surprise and mirth. "Neat? That all you can say? You grew wings you idiots!" Espera yelled with annoyance. With rage consuming her, Espera leapt foreward and planted both her feet into Romeo's skull. "OOOOOOWWWW!" "That's for making my worry!" Espera yelled. "Sooooo," John began turning to Hero Prinny, "are they secretly married?" "Hell if I know dood."

End Chapter 2.

Next Time!

Etna: Hello my beloved fans! Sexy Demon Lord Etna here. In the next Chapter, I the heroic ninja princess of this story, encounter the vile monster that plagues this Netherworld.

Romeo: Who're you calling a monster, washboard?

Etna: Its seems that he and his companion the flat chested witch have seduced not only angels but my loyal and willing servents the Prinnies!

John: Me seduced? Do you know anything about Justice?

H.P.: We left because you're a heartless, washboard, bitch! And lady Espera is not flat!

Etna: No I shall destroy these villains with my ninja powers!

Romeo's group: YOU'RE NOT A NINJA!

Etna: Next time on Ninja Princess Etna, Beautiful Etna's Cherry Blossom Killing Party!

Romeo: Yup, you're defiantly delusional.

Outro: Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round by onelifecrew

(Romeo looks up at a sky full of stars as a fire slowing goes out)

 _Merry go round mawaru yume no sekai ni_

 _Nokosarcta kimi no yokogao olkakoto wo mukaoru_

(Blurry images of a two young man and a young woman flash before him before settling on a blurry image of a dragon like giant. Romeo closes his eyes as the area around him fades to black. He then falls towards a faint light below. All the while streams of falling stars move around him.)

 _"mou nido to kao ranto mitokunai wa" tto isutto_

 _Hoho ni wa namida oa tsutatteita_

 _Kimi wa mujun no granami ni nomaresou ni naru tabi ni_

 _Namida wo keraetetan darou_

(Romeo then gets up and sees a blank early morning sky. He then gets to his feet and sees the fire is now out. He smiles sadly as he looks to the tree near him as it loses it last leaf. Romeo then starts walking towards the rising sun. He sees faint outlines on the horizon. He quickens his pace)

 _"Tsuyoi hito ne" tte minna ga kimi no kato wo kaikaburu kara_

 _Itsu no ma rika hontou no sugata wo muishinatte shimattetan da_

(The outlines turn out to be rocks and Romeo stops, now feeling alone. Until he hears something and turns to see Espera and Hero Prinny waving at him. Romeo is surprise but then smiles as he runs towards them, a tear falling from his eye.)

 _Sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga kuzurete hikari tozashita_

 _I tsuka no hontou mo uso no kakikeshite_

 _Merry go round mawaru yume no sekai de_

 _Hiniku ni mo kimi no yokogao olkakete asa wo mukaeru_

(Romeo meets with his companions and smiles as Espera looks towards him with a blush and a happy light in her eyes)

 **RedDragon: Well there's chapter 2.**

 **AssassinK: Took you awhile though.**

 **RedDragon: I never expected this chapter to be this long.**

 **Sage Wolf: Well at least no one spoiled.**

 **Doctor Badass: Tell that to the Dom.**


	3. Chapter 3

**RedDragon: Here we are guys, chapter 3!**

 **AssassinK: I am very excited for this chapter.**

 **The Dom: And why is that?**

 **AssassinK: That would be telling, and Sage is behind you with a rifle.**

 **The Dom: Already knew he was there.**

 **Sage Wolf: Remember, spoilers are forbidden.**

 **Doctor Badass: (Opening a bottle of tequila and begins to drink) I swear that this gets more ridiculous every time.**

 **Father Chapa: You don't know the half of it, now pass me the tequila.**

Normal speech: "Hey"

Yelling/special moves/Typhon: **"Die!"**

Thought: 'Hmm'

Spells/fused voice: _"Heal"_

Intro: Smile Bomb from Yu Yu Hakusho

(High up in the clouds of a blue sky, a shadow is seen. From the clouds, a prinny wearing a red scarf comes flying out slowing, before spinning once and diving for the ground as the music begins. Then over the brown and green below the words **Disgaea: Chaotic Rebirth** appear.)

 _Running in a crowd_

 _In a faceless town_

 _I need to feel the touch of a friend_

(On a street in a village that was rebuilding, Romeo walks down the street with a bag slung over his shoulder. He then passes by John and a shadowed figure. They get up and John flies off and the pony tailed one flicked away.)

 _In the countryside_

 _I wander far and wide_

 _The isolation gets me again_

(In a rural town, Espera, the scrafed prinny from before and three shadowed figures, one taller than the others and the other two of similar size, stood in front of a three way cross road. The shadowed figures pointed to opposite directions. Espera and the prinny could only sigh.)

 _I don't know where to go_

 _When I feel like crying_

 _Oh my!_

(In the middle of a rain storm, Espera sat under a tree. Water drenching her and hiding her tears. Then the rain stops and a familiar hand gently grips her shoulder.)

 _It's time to open myself_

 _Do something new_

 _I want to stop and grow up a bit_

(Romeo stares off into the sunset on a cliff overlooking the plains below. But the peace was disturbed when the scarf wearing prinny collided into his back and sent them tumbling down the cliff. Espera laughed on the sidelines.)

 _Then suddenly, my power and confidence starts swelling up_

 _Magically erupt_

 _And it's all because of the kindness that I feel_

 _From people I don't even know_

(Romeo lifted his hand as purple energy swirled around it. He then clenched it as he turned and saw a small army approaching. He then drew Zero Scale and charged forward, a smile plastered on his face. Espera, the prinny and the shadow individuals following close behind.)

 _Ten suddenly, my intuition and my wisdom grow_

 _And then I know_

(Romeo and his group goodbye to a repairing town with smiles on everyone's faces)

 _That most of all I sense compassion's real_

 _Thanks to strangers where ever I go_

 _Thank you for waking me up!_

(The group walk into the sunset, ready for the next adventure)

Chapter 3: The legendary Warlord and the Overlord of Chaos

"So, where are we headed now?" Romeo asked. Their marry little band was now a small army that the augmented youth now found himself commanding. Not only did they have the Prinny rebels on their side, but now John's angel task force and the group of demons from Merchant Village. With that, the group now numbered in the two hundreds. Espera looked at the map in her hands and stated, "We're headed to Edojin. The capital of the Legendary Warlord Kyoto's territory." Romeo gained a blank look. "And why is he so legendary?" "Because," Espera began, "Kyoto is the heir of the Kusanagi family which makes him the heir of one the seven noble families of the Netherworld. As one of the families, the Kusanagis guard one of the seven sacred artifacts of the Netherworld, the Talismans of Sin." At this, Romeo began to wonder about the Talismans. "Why do the sound so familiar?" **"Because they are the counter parts of the Talismans of Virtue, dumbass"** a deep, ancient voice declared, causing the main members of the group to pause.

"Who said that?" John asked. **"Why, me of course!"** said the voice. Slowing turning to the source of the sound, the group saw a surprising sight. Coming from Romeo's back and over his shoulder was a serpent like being of energy. Seeing this, everyone's jaws dropped and preformed the most logical action, screaming their heads off. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" **"Stop screaming!** " the energy being yelled, causing everyone to quiet down. **"Now where was I? Oh yes my intro! I am the spirit of death rebirth. The hundred headed beast of chaos. The primordial dragon, Typhon!"** at the last exclamation, the energy being that was Typhon expanded into a more humanoid form that was a upper body, a pair of arms and wings, and a head made of purple energy with edges of blue and red. "Bullshit!" Hero Prinny yelled with disbelieve and fear. "Typhon died over 3000 years ago dood!" Typhon laughed at this and replied, **"Yet here I am, part of the living world once again thank to being bonded with Romeo."**

~~Later~~

"So, you're saying that the talismans are counterparts?" Espera asked Typhon who was back to his serpent form. The energy being nodded and replied, **"Yes, like the chaos fragments were created from my remains, the talismans were created from the remains of my brothers, Ouranus the primordial angel and Tartarus the primordial demon."** "Geez, that clears things up" Romeo commented in a sarcastic tone. **"A simpleton like you wouldn't understand the concept, whelp"** Typhon replied. "Say that again, you parasite" Romeo replied. Before their argument could escalate, the group was surrounded by a platoon of ninjas and samurais. "Did someone order a bunch of ninjas, dood?" Hero Prinny asked scared. The lead ninja turned to Romeo and stated, "By the order of Lord Kyoto, the leaders of this war band are to meet him in his palace immediately."

~~Inside Palace throne room~~

"So, where's this Kyoto guy?" Romeo asked impatiently. The lead Ninja scowled and replied, " **Lord** Kyoto is a very busy demon, so you shall wait until he graces your presence." Romeo scoffed and retorted, "He sounds more like an ass to me." The ninja drew his sword and held it against Romeo's neck. "You will hold your tongue, rebel!" The room became tense as the members of Romeo's party that were present drew their own weapons. But the mood was killed as a figured appeared out of nowhere and yelled, **"Hey kids, wanna see a dead body!"** Hero Prinny and the Lieutenant screamed their heads off at the sudden appearance. "Stop screaming!" Romeo yelled, silencing his party members. "Lord Kyoto, you've arrived" the ninja said with great respect.

 **(Demon Lord Kyo's theme: Logos Naki World from Hellsing begin)**

Romeo stared at the new figure that was Kyoto. The demon stood at a height of 5'6". His legs were covered by a pair of dark blue hakamas that lead into a pair of black armored boots. Around his waist, Kyoto wore a red sash that acted as a belt. Over his upper body, he wore a long sleeved black shirt that had a dark blue flak jacket over it. His hands were covered by a pair of black fingerless gloves that had metal plates covering the back. He had long spiky white hair that was tied into a ponytail. His deep red eyes showed mirth and hidden wildness that only a madman could possess. And the most disturbing feature was the multiple sharp teeth that lined his mouth that were revealed in his manic smile. Held firmly in his hand was a large scythe. The weapons shaft was 6 feet long and looked like black twisted wood that bulged slightly near the top. On the top of the shaft was a horned skull that had large fangs that lined the jaw. Out of the back of the skull was the scythe's blade. The blade was intricate, as it was made of multiple red blades, making the top part appear smooth while the bottom was jagged like a monster's maw.

The demon warlord made his way to the pair of thrones in the back of the room and sat down in one. Relaxing into his seat, Kyoto clapped his hands together and said, "So what can I do for you?" While this statement unsettled most of the gathered rebels, Romeo and Typhon, who had chosen just now to appear, were underwhelmed. "You're the so called Lord Kyoto?" Romeo asked. "My friends and bitches call me Kyo!" the demon lord answered with his usual manic smile. **"Language, kids might be reading this"** Typhon stated. "Not my fault they're reading an M-rated fic." Kyo answered. "Anyways, two questions. One, why did you summon us? And two, why are you so short?" Romeo asked. At the second question, everything stopped. "What did you call me?" Kyo asked with a blank expression. "Short?" Romeo replied quickly. In a flash, Kyoto was holding his scythe to Romeo's neck. But Kyoto miscalculated Romeo's skills, as Zero Scale was pressed to his neck and Typhon's energy form circled around them, charging a blast in his maw. "Well bad news, you're gonna die." Kyoto said casually. "And the good news?" Romeo asked, gripping his sword tighter. "I can cancel my room service." At answer, everyone that did not have a weapon pointed at their throats face palmed.

"No need to be so rash, Kyo-kun." A soft voice said. Pausing, everyone turned to the voice's source and saw a stunning sight. The voice's owner was a beautiful young girl around Espera's age. Her long blond hair was tied into three tails. Two short ones trailed down the sides of her face. The back tail was tied by a large white bow. Her eyes were a violet red and showed reserved power. She wore a traditional miko's garb but where white should have been was black and the red hakamas were instead blue. In her hand was an elegant fan. The most noticeable thing though, was her *ahem* bust as it was a double d. "Come on, Sugartits, I'm just having fun." Kyo replied. The young lady sighed and walked towards the group. She stopped just in front of Kyo and gave him a blank look. She then proceeded to kick him in the balls. **"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT IN PUBLIC!"** she yelled.

Turning to the rebels in the room, the young lady bowed. "I am sorry about my fiancé. I am Sakuya Amihime, the lady of this palace. It's nice to meet you." Kyo slowly got up and said, "Sakuya-chan! Who do you have to ruin my fun?" Sakuya sighed again and turned to her fiancé, "You're idea of fun is borderline sadistic." Kyo straightened himself and returned to his throne, "Well now that my fun is ruined, guess I have to settle for some Adventure Time." Hero Prinny became confused by this, "How do you get Adventure Time here?" "Demon Hulu" was the replied as Kyo pulled a remote out of nowhere and pressed a button. Lowering down over the double door, a large Plasma Wide Screen TV descended. "This is a 200 inch Plasma Wide Screen TV, with Demon Hulu." "Is it also 3D?" John asked. At this, Kyo exploded, **"THAT'S A STUPID FUCKING GIMMICK AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT!"** As Sakuya sat down on the throne next to her fiancé, Romeo and Typhon sweat dropped. "Is anything here normal?" **"Apparently not."**

"Hey, not to sound angry or ungrateful, but why are we here!" Romeo yelled. Kyoto gained a look of contemplation before raising from his seat. Turning towards the five guests, Kyoto began, "I summon you here as your group is the only one that has been able to combat the current Overlord's top soldiers and survive in one piece. Not only that, but the Hell Zodiac have been recently revealed as the perpetrators that have stolen Celestia's sacred artifacts, the counterparts to the seven family's sacred artifacts. With the death of the Gentleman, the other members will surly step up their game. And more disturbingly, the six other noble families have gone silent recently. We are unsure why, so when we learned of your approach to Edojin, we had to take our chances."

"But what does this have to do with us?" Romeo asked as Espera came to stand beside him. Sakuya was the one to rise this time. "We want to form an alliance with the group lead by the so called second coming of Zeran." At that name, Espera tensed up. Romeo grew confused and spoke up, "Ok, that is the second time I've been called by that. Why are people comparing me to Espera's dad!?" Espera grew even more down trotted. "Because," she began as tears formed in her eyes, "you're leading a rebellion like he did. My papa was horrified by the war this Netherworld became caught up in. The Overlord remained secluded on his island, and let the realm fall to pieces. Papa started his rebellion and gained massive support, it was going well until…" She couldn't bring herself to reveal more.

"Until he was betrayed by his trusted allies, right? The ones he called friends, probably bribed by the Overlord, killed him for their own gain. And now, I am not only his shadow, but the shadow of two others. The human I forgot I was and the beast of unimaginable power. Guess I am kind of an abomination, huh?" Romeo stated looking at his scaled and clawed hand. "You're wrong" John said breaking the silence. The statement surprised everyone. The young archangel continued, "You are not some shadow, Romeo. You are your own being, a being that will bring hope back. I could tell when we fought together, that you have a unique power, a power only you can wield. Now wield it, and with it and your sword and all of us behind, lead this world to the future it deserves!" Romeo was surprise by the angel's words, but then grew a smile at his friend's, yes friend's words. But the moment was destroyed as a lound bang was heard and the palace shook. "What was that?" Hero Prinny questioned.

~~One minute earlier outside the palace gate~~

Outside the gates, two figures were walking up. They were the same height of 5'11" and had similar clothing. They both wore black boots and white pants. Their belts were brown leather with silver buckles. On their chests, they wore black shirts that had long sleeves. But where they differ was their hair and their jackets. The one on the left had short, shaggy crimson hair and a red waist coat with the sleeves torn off. On the left side of his body was a sheathed cutlass. A fang stock out the corner of his lower lip nest to a gold piercing. His twin on the other hand had long flowing blue hair that was tied with a white ribbon. His blue waist coat hung on his shoulders, its sleeves flapping in the breeze. On his right was a sheathed cutlass identical to his twin's.

"And so halfway through blowing me, the fucking succubus ODs on heroine!" the red twin said with disturbing glee. The blue twin sighed and replied, "I really don't like discussing my ex-girlfriend with you." Ignoring his brother's disgust, the red headed demon continued. "I mean, I would still finish, but what kind of shit was that?" The blue haired twin sighed again and glanced over at his brother. "For god's sakes, Castor, think of mother!" Castor stopped and raised both his heads up in an 'I don't care fashion'. "I ain't jerking off right now." With that, the twins continued towards the palace. As they came closer to the gate, they were spotted by a guard and were stopped. "Oi, you two! The grounds are currently closed" the samurai guard stated, reaching for his sword.

"Aw man, that totally sucks! And we came all the way out of here with these foreign exchange students on a field trip through Edojin!" Castor stated with fake disappointment. The samurai raised his eyebrow and asked, "Where from?" As these words left his mouth, several demons wearing pirate garbs and pure black eyes appeared from the wood work. They drew flint lock rifles; blunderbuss and flint lock pistols and leveled them at the samurai and the gate behind them. "Hades" Castor said with a sneer as he snapped his fingers. The pirate drones opened fire and shredded the guard to pieces along with the gate. Looking at the bloody mess, Castor turned and raised his hands in an uncaring gesture and stated, "Aw shit, looks like we need more prayer in schools." Pollux scoffed at his brothers musings. Turning to face the gates he told his brother, "If your quite finished, ready the voids. I'm going to find Kyoto. You overrun the rest of the palace." Castor smiled evilly and turned towards their mindless troops. "Alrighty! Attention all bitches! Out of the woods and line up in order, I've got a class assignment for all of you!"

Back in the palace, the heroes were preparing for the battle ahead. Kyoto gained a serious look and stared at the doors to the throne room. "It would appear that our enemies have made their move. It would be impolite to accept their invitation." Romeo, understanding his words nodded. "I have a feeling that whatever made the explosion is just a distraction. We'll handle them; you focus on killing the ones gunning for you." At that, Romeo drew Zero Scale and marched off, his friends following close behind. Kyoto smiled; he had finally found someone to get behind. "Sir" a samurai wielding twin blades asked, "What is our orders?" At this Kyoto smiled smugly and replied, "Didn't you hear what our commander said? Our orders are to confront the enemy that bare their fangs at us. As we do that our general is going to cut the enemy force down to size. So go, in the name of the Kusanagi family and the name of the Rebel of Just Chaos, go and destroy our enemies!" The samurai and ninjas all bowed before yelled, "Yes our lord!" With a flash they were gone.

~~With Castor(read red headed asshole)~~

"I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck. I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck!" Castor chanted as he traveled down a long hall in the palace with his voids following. The malicious glee of his actions never leaving his face as he walked in time with is profane chant. "If I give a fuck, I might give a shit! But I don't give a shit, so I don't give a!" Before he could finish the first two rows of his voids were annihilated by throwing knives, heavenly bolts, magical blasts and chaotic bullets. "What the fuck?" Castor asked, wondering why some of his voids were dead. Stepping from the shadow, Romeo's group approached the vile demon. "Hello, my name is Romeo and these are my friends. We are rebels, critics of the current overlord and we're going to be killing a self entitled prick." Romeo said with a smile as he felt Typhon tense within him.

Castor smiled as his left hand twitch. "Well ain't you just the textbook fucking definition of cocky, but guess what, Gecko, those puny attacks won't do shit for dick against armor this thick." Castor stated as more Voids moved forward, carrying large rectangular shields. The closed ranks as Castor continued his profane monologue. "What's that, Hamlet, how thick is it? Well, half as thick as my dick, so think enough you would need a fucking primordial beast's power to pierce it! And I don't see one with your scaly ass!" Romeo sighed and said calmly, "Typhon if you would?" With those words uttered, Typhon emerged in his larger spirit form and roared, **"Ragnarok Blast!"** From the ethereal being's mouth, a large purple blast sprang forth and tore through the voids! "Oh fuck, that's a primordial beast." Castorsaid calmly, but then realized what he just said and started to panic. **"Oh FUCK! That's a primordial beast!"**

~~With Kyo, Sakuya, and Pollux(read blue haired prick)~~

Kyoto was smiling as he continued to watch Adventure time on his prized 200 inch plasma screen TV and wanted for a certain prick to appear. Sakuya could only sigh at her fiancée's antics. 'Why I didn't go with the others I'll never know. Well the intruder should be here any,' Sakuya's thoughts were interrupted as the doors and the TV were destroyed. 'Second, now Kyoto is going to be mad, great. Hopefully he won't go on about being a god or something." Sakuya thought hopefully. "That was a 200 inch plasma screen TV," Kyoto began with a sigh. "Well, what can I do for you?" Pollux smiled smugly, "You must be the legendary Kyoto." "S'uuup?" the now irritated demon replied. Pollux smile grew bigger as he continued. "I've heard quite a lot about you." Kyoto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh really?"

"The death walker," Pollux began with an arrogant glee. "Who slices through armies with ease. Beyond any ordinary demon, a monster who own bloodlust causes the deadliest demons to cower in pure terror at his-!" The monologue was interrupted by Kyoto's comment, "Oh, you dirty bitch! Work the shaft!" Pollux stopped and stared blankly at the demon lord. "Excuse you?" Kyoto gave his own smug smile and replied, "Oh, I'm sorry, I like to dirty talk when someone's sucking my dick." Pollux's eye twitch twice before he decided to get to the point. "Let me get right to the point, I'm the blue Gemini, Pollux" the demon general said calmly. "And I'm Carmen Sandiego, guess where I am!" Kyoto replied smugly. Sakuya could only sigh and wait for the inevitable. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you here…" Pollux stated with rage.

"Oh, so am I, and I'm failing, and I'm sorry for that." Kyoto said as his face turned vicious. "It's just that I'm so agitated; because this blue haired little prick strolled into my palace, destroyed my 200 inch, plasma TV, and trying to impress me like I'm his alcoholic father." At the last statement, Pollux charged at Kyoto and held his cutlass against the demon lord's neck. But Kyoto wasn't out of the fight yet as Soul Razor was at the ready to behead the blue haired assailment. "Be a sport and grab daddy another beer, would you~?" Kyoto said with a smile. In a spilt-second, the two fighters were separated and readying for the next strike. **"Shadow sneak"** Kyo said quietly as he disappeared and reappeared behind Pollux and swung down. Soul Razor grazed the demon's shoulder as he leapt away. The wound slowly healed as Pollux prepared his next move. Kyo not letting up, quickly sent a mental command to Soul Razor, transforming it into a kusarigama. The blade was the same, only smaller and the handle was shortened to a foot. At the base of the handle, a long black chain extended ending with a large pointed spike.

Kyo threw the spike and it sail at Pollux at break neck speeds. As the spike approached, Pollux muttered a quick spell, _"Gemini drive."_ Pollux glowed blue for a brief second before disappearing, the spike sailing right where he was a second ago. Pollux quickly reappeared and disappeared around Kyoto rapidly, each time cutting him with his cutlass. "You can't touch me," Pollux began. "I was specially adjusted to kill you like I did the other noble families." At the statement Sakuya gasped. The demon fighting her fiancée was responsible for the deaths of the other nobles, including her family. "My speed, my stamina, my power all rival, nay, dwarf yours! Compare to you, I am a DEMON GOD!" At this Kyoto and Sakuya both stopped and gave Pollux perplex looks.

"…Really? Really." Kyoto asked. "Really." Pollux replied. "Really?" "Really!" **"Really?!"** Kyoto yelled, Soul Razor returning to its original form as a dark aura surrounded him. "Really!" Pollux yelled back. The dark aura turned into an eye before Kyoto spoke in a low tone. **"Spirit Harvest."** With that, Kyoto swung his scythe and became a beast with large multiple fangs, six eyes, and a body that was a twister of dark magic. "Spirit what?!" Pollux yelled as the beast swept by him and severed one of his legs. "Aaaaugh! Fuck!" Pollux yelled as he fell to the ground. "What's wrong 'demon god'? You were talking all that good shit a second ago, then I shredded your leg off!" Kyo yelled as he smiled maliciously at his prey. Parts of his body were still covered by the dark magic. "But, I… you… what the fuck?!" Pollux could only cry in fear. The beast head that had replaced the scythe's blade quickly snapped up and ate the leg before its master continued. "We're here on Epic Meal Time! I'm the sauce boss, and tonight, we're serving up this bluenette little wannabe demon god bitch! With me is my executive producer that will be grading the meal!"

But before Kyo could continue his torture, a red blur busted through the wall and collided with Pollux, sending them both into the opposite wall. When the dust cleared, the blur was revealed to be a beaten Castor, who was worse for wear. "Well, at least I'll die with a raging boner" Castor said as Romeo and the others entered the room. "Guess you're out of luck. I would say it was fun fighting you, but that would be a lie." Pollux regained his composer, seeing that his brother was back. Gritting his teeth, Pullux sent a little magic into his leg, and a new one form from wet pop. Pollux got to his feet and turned to his brother, "Castor, it time to break out that!" Castor, knowing what his brother was talking about, got to his feet as well. "Got it bro!" The two brothers stood next to each other, before performing a strange dance while chanting, "Fu… sion!" The then brought their extended index fingers together as the havoc crystals that were hidden in their earrings glowed. **"HA!"** With that they were obscured by a tornado of blue and red energy.

 **"Well that's just great! They have fusion."** Typhon stated with annoyance. When the tornado cleared, a new figure emerged. The new demon stood at 6'5". The demon wore the same clothes as Castor and Pullux but, the jacket was worn like it should be with full length sleeves. The clothing was also split down the middle, the right side had Castor's color scheme, while the left had Pullux's. The demon's hair was shaggy and hung past his shoulders. The hair was split like the clothes, red on the right and blue on the left. From the hair, two horns protruded. On his palms, the havoc crystals sat, embedded into the skin. On his sides were the two cutlasses. _"I am the Ultimate Gemini, Orion! Fear my power!"_ the demon Orion declared, releasing a pulse of energy. The group was pushed back and was disturbed by the demon's power. "Any ideas Typhon?" Romeo asked. Typhon surged his energy and said the obvious answer, **"Simply, we perform a fusion as well!"** "It's going to take more than me and Romeo to beat this guy!" John explained. "Then I'll join in then" Kyo said appearing next to the hybrid and the archangel.

 **(Fusion theme; Final fusion theme from GaoGai Gar)**

"Well, that would tip the scales" John replied. Kyo laughed and got into a fighting pose. Romeo concentrated and then threw his hand up, yelling **"FUSION!"** From him, Typhon sprang forth and coiled around them, creating a tornado of chaos energy. The tornado expanded for a second before dispelling and revealing a new fighter. He wore black and gold armor boots that held the ends of his black pants. The sides of the pants were covered by black armor with gold trim. On his torso, he wore a black shirt that was covered by black and gold chest armor and black shoulder pads with gold trim. On the arms had purple serpent like tattoos that led into black and gold gauntlets that resembled Romeo's lower arms. From the back of his pants, extended Romeo's tail and his wings grew from the new fighters back. The fighter had long shaggy blond hair that was tied into a loose ponytail. On each of his cheeks was a pair of purple stripe tattoos and a long triangular one sat on the middle of his forehead. From the new warrior's brow and the sides of his head extended two pairs of black curved horns that shined in the light. The eyes matched Romeo's and in his hand form a new weapon. The weapon was a large sword. The blade was five feet long and half a foot wide. The guard was gold and rectangular. In the center of the guard was a purple eye like jewel. Beside the jewel was two gold bolts that were flush against the guard. The handle was a foot and a half long and had pure white wrapping over the black shaft. The pommel was an arrow like fixture.

The new warrior swung his sword and blew apart the palace so they were in the open. "Did you really have to do that?" Sakuya asked with a frown. The new warrior didn't acknowledge her and proceeded to confront Orion. _"I am the Chaos Overlord, and your time has come!"_ the newly christened Chaos Overlord declared. In a flash, the two fused warriors were clashing blades six feet above the ground. Orion leapt away and swiped his left arm, sending several bolts of blue energy at his enemy. The Chaos Overlord dodged the bolts and prepared his counter strike. Unfortunately, the bolts almost hit the other, but Espera and Sakuya quickly put up a magic barrier. **"Watch where you're fighting!"** the two young ladies yelled at the fused warrior. The Chaos Overlord ignored them and instead fired a counter attack, **"Chaos Seekers!"** From his wings, arrows of chaos energy fired and flew at Orion. The Demon general dodged the arrow by leaping upwards, but was caught off guard by a few that soared right behind him. "Shit" Orion said lowly as the arrows embedded themselves into his skin before exploding. "You moron, I own towns, I own this town! You know what," Orion said getting up from the blast crater. **"FUCK THIS TOWN!"** yelled the demon as he rode into the air. He raised his hands above his head and focused his energy into it, creating a giant ball of red and blue death. "Bigger!" the now deranged demon yelled. "BIGGER!" and the ball reached its maximum size as Orion prepared to throw it. **"DIE GECKO!"** with that, the death ball was thrown.

 **(Bursting Power theme; The Touch by Stan Bush)**

The ball came sailing down, but was stopped before it could reach the ground. Pushing against the ball Chaos was pushed to his limits. He grunted as the ball pushed him down and he was losing strength. **"Oi! You aren't dying on me yet!"** Typhon yelled as he emerged from Chaos's back. The primordial began to add his strength to repelling the ball. **"Now don't let up! We're sending this moron into a universe of hurt!"** With that, Chaos's hands glowed like Romeo's hell and heaven. From each hand, fifty serpent like energy dragons emerged. The dragons smashed into the ball and began to absorb the power. With a roar, the ball was completely absorbed and the dragons twisted themselves together. The dragons formed two large hands made of energy, _**"HELL AND HEAVEN! BURST!"**_ Chaos cried as the hands clamped down on to Orion. And with a grunt, the hands flattened, creating a burst of newly created chaos energy. _"Game Over"_ Chaos said triumphantly.

~~Later~~

"You sure you guys want to come with us?" Romeo asked. After the battle, the rebels and their group were preparing to leave but Kyo stopped them to tell them he wanted to tag along. "Off course, we been idle for too long, and you guys could use a little more support." 'Not to rain on your parade, but who's gonna be watching the city, dood?" HP asked. Kyo smiled and replied, "Well Sakuya's niece is the police chief here and her boyfriend leads a band of mercenaries, so they'll watch it for us." "Ok then dood" HP said with a shrug. Romeo laughed but stopped noticing Espera's glare. "What?" Romeo asked. His answer was a fist to the head. "What was that for?!" Romeo yelled. "That's for almost getting us killed in your battle, again you idiot!" With that the two descended in to squabbling. "Wow, a tsundere and fighting like an old couple. You sure they aren't dating?" Kyo asked John. "Who knows my friend, who knows" John replied as they both began to laugh.

End Chapter 3.

Next Time!

Etna: Hello to all of my loyal followers!

Romeo: Not this shit again!

Etna: Sexy demon lord Etna here. In the next chapter, Two evil flat chested hags tried to capture a city of the future.

Espera and Sakuya: WHO YOU CALLING FLAT CHESTED?! WASHBOARD!

Etna: But don't o' citizens of tomorrow, because Super Fighting Robot Girl Etna is here!

Kyo: Is she serious?

John: Unfortunately.

Etna: Next time on Super Robot Etna! Fighting Robot Etna activates!

Romeo: You're definitely a new model of stupid, I'll give you that.

Outro: Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round by onelifecrew

(Romeo looks up at a sky full of stars as a fire slowing goes out)

 _Merry go round mawaru yume no sekai ni_

 _Nokosarcta kimi no yokogao olkakoto wo mukaoru_

(Blurry images of a two young man and a young woman flash before him before settling on a blurry image of a dragon like giant. Romeo closes his eyes as the area around him fades to black. He then falls towards a faint light below. All the while streams of falling stars move around him.)

 _"mou nido to kao ranto mitokunai wa" tto isutto_

 _Hoho ni wa namida oa tsutatteita_

 _Kimi wa mujun no granami ni nomaresou ni naru tabi ni_

 _Namida wo keraetetan darou_

(Romeo then gets up and sees a blank early morning sky. He then gets to his feet and sees the fire is now out. He smiles sadly as he looks to the tree near him as it loses it last leaf. Romeo then starts walking towards the rising sun. He sees faint outlines on the horizon. He quickens his pace)

 _"Tsuyoi hito ne" tte minna ga kimi no kato wo kaikaburu kara_

 _Itsu no ma rika hontou no sugata wo muishinatte shimattetan da_

(The outlines turn out to be rocks and Romeo stops, now feeling alone. Until he hears something and turns to see Espera and Hero Prinny waving at him. Romeo is surprise but then smiles as he runs towards them, a tear falling from his eye.)

 _Sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga kuzurete hikari tozashita_

 _I tsuka no hontou mo uso no kakikeshite_

 _Merry go round mawaru yume no sekai de_

 _Hiniku ni mo kimi no yokogao olkakete asa wo mukaeru_

(Romeo meets with his companions and smiles as Espera looks towards him with a blush and a happy light in her eyes)

 **RedDragon: And with that another chapter ends! (Takes a shot of tequila)**

 **AssassinK: Are you sure you're gonna be find drinking that?**

 **RedDragon: I dunno.**

 **Sage Wolf: God damn it, Nappa.**

 **Ghost Nappa: Eeeeeyyy.**

 **The Dom: What the fuck is he doing here?!**

 **Ghost Nappa: Vegeta, geta, gegegeta! Ghost Nappa!**

 **Father Chapa and Doctor Badass: (FC holding Punisher's Cross from Trigun and DB holding a sonic screwdriver) None of that!**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

 **AssassinK: It can never be normal here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**RedDragon: Alright, buckle up! Because it's time to get back in the saddle with some chaotic action!**

 **Sage Wolf: And only two of us are drunk as hell!**

 **Father Chapa: It's who I think it is, isn't it?**

 **AssassinK: Who else would it be? Those guys will take any excuse to get drunk.**

 **The Dom: I'm the prince of all saiyans!**

 **Doctor Badass: (hungover) ugh, I'll never drink five bottle of tequila in one sitting ever again. I need an adult… Why did I just say that?**

 **The Dom: All hail the violent savior! Fa hoo for us!**

 **Doctor Badass: Someone stop him!**

 **AssassinK: (punches The Dom in the face) No, none of that! Shame on you!**

 **RedDragon: Just start the story.**

Normal speech: "Hey"

Yelling/special moves/Typhon: **"Die!"**

Thought: 'Hmm'

Spells/fused voice: _"Heal"_

Intro: Smile Bomb from Yu Yu Hakusho

(High up in the clouds of a blue sky, a shadow is seen. From the clouds, a prinny wearing a red scarf comes flying out slowing, before spinning once and diving for the ground as the music begins. Then over the brown and green below the words **Disgaea: Chaotic Rebirth** appear.)

 _Running in a crowd_

 _In a faceless town_

 _I need to feel the touch of a friend_

(On a street in a village that was rebuilding, Romeo walks down the street with a bag slung over his shoulder. He then passes by John and Kyo. They get up and John flies off and Kyo flickered away.)

 _In the countryside_

 _I wander far and wide_

 _The isolation gets me again_

(In a rural town, Espera, the scrafed prinny from before and three shadowed figures, one taller than the others and the other two of similar size, stood in front of a three way cross road. The shadowed figures pointed to opposite directions. Espera and the prinny could only sigh.)

 _I don't know where to go_

 _When I feel like crying_

 _Oh my!_

(In the middle of a rain storm, Espera sat under a tree. Water drenching her and hiding her tears. Then the rain stops and a familiar hand gently grips her shoulder.)

 _It's time to open myself_

 _Do something new_

 _I want to stop and grow up a bit_

(Romeo stares off into the sunset on a cliff overlooking the plains below. But the peace was disturbed when the scarf wearing prinny collided into his back and sent them tumbling down the cliff. Espera laughed on the sidelines.)

 _Then suddenly, my power and confidence starts swelling up_

 _Magically erupt_

 _And it's all because of the kindness that I feel_

 _From people I don't even know_

(Romeo lifted his hand as purple energy swirled around it. He then clenched it as he turned and saw a small army approaching. He then drew Zero Scale and charged forward, a smile plastered on his face. Espera, the prinny and the shadow individuals following close behind.)

 _Then suddenly, my intuition and my wisdom grow_

 _And then I know_

(Romeo and his group goodbye to a repairing town with smiles on everyone's faces)

 _That most of all I sense compassion's real_

 _Thanks to strangers where ever I go_

 _Thank you for waking me up!_

(The group walk into the sunset, ready for the next adventure)

Chapter 4: Judgment Ex Machina! Metal Giant VS Chaos Overlord Guardian!

"Huh, does, huh, this desert. Huh. Ever end!" Romeo yelled, almost exhausted from the heat. He and his merry band of misfits and crazies had been wandering this desert for four days now. And the end did not appear in sight. The almost ever cheerful John and the unhinged Kyo shared his sentiments and his physical conditions. "It wouldn't be called the Desert of Overwhelming Doom if it was easy to cross through" said Espera, who was walking next to Sakuya as they drank from canteens and carried umbrellas. "Sometimes I question why I even tolerate you" Romeo said flatly. "It's because you like~ her!" Hero Prinny said with a teasing voice. "Shut it or we're having fried penguin for dinner" Romeo snapped with murderous intent and a bright blush on his face.

"So, Miss Espera," asked Lieutenant, looking just as exhausted as his commander. "Why are we here again?" Espera stopped and started to press her index finger together and said, "Well… Rumor has it a great treasure lies in this desert and I kinda, maybe, want it…" The other party members besides Sakuya stared at her blankly. It was at this point that Typhon appeared in his energy serpent form. **"You're saying we're potentially risking our lives becomes of your girly obsession with pretty rocks?!"** the ancient being yelled at the young demoness. Espera grew angry at this and yelled, "Well excuse me if I cared about our finances!" At this Romeo sighed and began to march forward again, "Look can we just find a nice place to re-GAAHHH!" Unfortunately for the hybrid, he had collided with an invisible barrier. "Da' fuck did I walk into?" Romeo asked placing his hand on the barrier. "Who puts a barrier in the middle of a desert?" Hero Prinny asked. "It is odd, might be a treasure your girlfriend was talking about Romeo" Kyo said, examining the barrier himself. **"We're not dating!"** Romeo and Espera yelled in unison.

"Anyways, how are going to open this" Romeo asked, putting both hands on the barrier. Typhon took a quick look and said, **"Simple really, Zero Scale has the ability to cut holes through barriers, but they don't last long, so only five will be able to go in."** Hero Prinny looked shocked at this. "Only five!" he yelled and turned to Lieutenant. "Rock, paper, scissors to see who has to stay behind?" Hero Prinny asked. "Agreed" Lieutenant said as they both got ready. "Once" Hero said, tensing with anticipation. "Twice" Lieutenant stated, his hand twitching. "Shoot!" they both yelled. But it was a bust as they both tied. "Umm, they already left" one of Kyo's ninjas said, pointing to a sealing barrier. **"THEY LEFT US?!"** they both yelled at the same time.

On the inside of the barrier, Romeo and his group were astonished by what lied before them. Behind the barrier was a futuristic city, paved roads crisscrossed the grounds between buildings that touched the sky. But what made them uneasy was the fact that the place was almost empty. A ghost town where a metropolis should be, this city was putting them on edge. "A place like this shouldn't be empty." Romeo said, his eyes shifting back and forth looking for threats. Then, a sudden pulse of unfamiliar energy was detected by both Romeo and Typhon. "We got company" Romeo said, turning towards the incoming source of energy. With the sound of quieting thrusters, eight figures landed and stared down the group of valiant rebels.

The figures had black chest armor over grey skin tight suits. The shoulder armor was doomed shaped and made of the same black metal as the chest armor but with blue trim. The upper arms were covered by the same grey material as well as the upper legs. The lower limbs were incased in the same black and blue armor. On their backs was black and grey backpack like devices that had small wing binders that held a pair of thrusters in each. In their hands were large rifle like weapons with over sized barrels. Their heads were covered in black armor with a blue visor where the eyes would be. The lead figure raised its rifle and said in a symphonized voice, "Unknown individuals found. Surrender now or be vaporized."

"Well this is some fine shit you got us into again, Romeo" John said with a sarcastic tone. Romeo glared at his angelic ally and said, "Don't blame me! It was Espera's idea to come here in the first place. Blame her!" He was hit in the back of the head for the comment. "I would say it was nice knowing you guys, but we have only known each other for a week" Kyo said. But before the figures could fire, a cloaked figure leapt forward and rammed his fist straight through the lead figure. The figure quickly extracted its hand from the drone chest kicked it into the others, causing them to explode. Turning, the figure said in a monotone voice, "Come with me if you want to live."

After being dragged into a dark tunnel and dropped, the merry band got ready to rip the cloaked figure a new one. "Alright, you got one second to tell us who you are or we're blasting you" Romeo said with an angry tone. "The time given is not sufficient enough to give a proper answer" the figure said in the same monotone voice as before. "Are you a robot or something?" Romeo asked, now very confused. "Yes" the figure answered. Then out of the blue, a wrench collided with the figure's head. "I told you not go out until you were repaired!" a female voiced screeched. Coming out of the dark tunnel was young female demon. She had dull red eyes that sat on a face that could be called pretty, except for the large oil smudge on her left cheek. Her long brown hair was tied into a tight pony tail that hung out of the back of her baseball hat. She wore a pair of oil stained overalls and a grey tank top. Her feet were covered by a pair of black boots and on her hands were a pair of brown worker's gloves.

She sighed and picked her wrench up, "Geez, keep doing this and you'll be held together by tape when this is over." See looked the figure over and said, "Well, take the cloak off, I can't fix you properly with it on." The figure grabbed the cloak and threw it off, revealing his true form. He stood at 6'8" and had broad shoulder and a barreled chest. He wore a grey shirt with a dark blue sleeveless vest over it. On his legs was a pair of jean shorts. His upper arms resembled regular tanned skin but his lower limbs were unique. His lower arms were robotic and were made of black metal with silver and blue trim. On the back of the arms were three pairs of round vents and a dull glowing bar between them. The hands were large and were made of the same black and silver metal as the arms. His lower legs resembled boots, but were rounder and were made of black metal and had a blue metallic protrusion that went over his knee. He had black hair that was styled with four upwards pointing spikes in the front. Over his eyes was a pair of black shades. On his back was a rectangular plate of black metal that had six tubes connecting it to his back. And on the center of the plate was a circular glass panel that glowed dull purple.

The Demoness examined the revealed cyborg's body. "Well, it looks like your self-repair systems have healed any visible damage. But you're still running low on power." At this Romeo decided to speak up. "Hey, we like to know who you are and what the hell is going on?!" The cyborg and demoness looked towards the rebel. "Fine," the mechanic said. "I'm Wendy, a mechanic, and this is the Experimental Judgment Unit Omega" the cyborg waved at the mention of his name. John frown at the name and said, "Yeah, that's kinda long so, how about we call him Judge?" "That is acceptable" Judge replied. "So," Romeo began as he turned his head to Espera, "know anyone that's smart enough to make a cyborg." "Not really" Espera replied. Wendy looked at Romeo and stated, "My mentor was the one that made Judge, Delt the Wise."

"I'm guessing by the word 'was' that he is dead" John said. Judge and Wendy nodded. "He was killed by Skulljaw, one of the Overlord's Zodiac and the one who has taken over the city" Wendy said, checking Judge's inner mechanics. She shook her head and smacked her hands together repeatedly to loosen the grime from her gloves. "Still not recharging properly, whatever power source Delt had you run on, it's not anything I'm familiar with."

'You don't think' Romeo asked the other occupant of his body. **'If Delt is as smart as they say he is, then he might just have built that cyborg around a chaos fragment. The only thing to do now is to test that theory.'** Typhon replied. Romeo walked forward, his hands glowing purple from the chaos energy being produced. He passed Wendy and laid his hands on Judge's back. Judge stiffened as the energy flowed into him. The dull glowing parts of his body became a lit with bright amethyst light. As the light settled to a healthy glow, Judge stood up and turned. "All systems are optimal. Energy reserves are at 3000%. Nexus Pin synch rate at 99.99%. Judgment Unit Omega combat ready." Judge said flexing his arm and clenching his hand.

"What the hell?" Wendy asked as she turned to Romeo. Romeo looked at her and replied, "Looks like Delt was smarter than you thought." Romeo then stared at Judge as he began testing his systems. The young hybrid smiled and asked, "You ready to take back your town?"

In the center of the city a large throne stood. The seat was made of gold and the moving platform it was on was rounded like a turtle shell. Sitting on the throne was a being with a robotic body fashioned to like a skeleton but had orange joints white gloves on the hands, brown pants and boots and had a royal blue cape. The head was the only thing that looked natural, if barely. The head was a skull with black eyes that had red irises. Its lower jaw was made of gold and had an exaggerated chin/beard. The being smiled and yelled to himself "Hahahahah! I should truly thank his lordship for letting me takeover this city. If he hadn't let me I would have been able to do my experiments. Hahahahahahah!"

But his laugh was cut short as a foot kicked him off his throne. "Who's the responsible for that!" Skulljaw yelled. "Look up" a calm voice said. Turning his head upwards, Skulljaw saw Romeo with his wings fully extended, hovering in midair. "You brat, do you know who you're dealing with?!" Skulljaw roared. Romeo landed on the ground as the others came out from cover. "Yeah" Romeo began. "A guy who's about to get his ass kicked." Skulljaw growled before sweeping his arm to his side. "Alpha units!" the skeletal demon roared. With that the drones from before appeared. Before they could attack, Judge charged. **"Grinders!"** the cyborg declared as the armor around his wrist and ankles changed to gear like pieces with slanted teeth that then began to spin at high speed and glow red. He then swung his fist and scraped his arm across an Alpha's chest, tearing it to ribbons. He repeated this to another's head, but this time used his leg.

The gears disappeared as rectangular pods appeared on his shoulders. With a hiss they opened and revealed missiles. The missiles fired and destroyed several Alpha units. Skulljaw growled and thrusted his fist forward and the fist blasted forward, propelled by rockets and attached to the arm by a cable. Judge turned to the flying fist as his shades began to glow. With a bright flash, a beam of purple plasma shot out of the shades and destroyed the fist and cable. "Shit!" Skulljaw cursed as he leapt bad from a slash from Zero Scale. The demon general landed and stared down the assembled rebels. "You brats will pay for this, I'll…Wait, where is the short one?" With a sound of metal cutting metal, Kyo severed Skulljaw's head from his body. "Well" Kyo began with a satisfied smile. "Talk about losing your head." **"YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHH! Ba ba bum bum!"** was the sound that came from the speakers that had mysteriously replaced Judge's shoulders. "Thanks tin man" Kyo said with a shit eating grin. "The payoff was worth it" Judge said in his usual monotone voice.

"That was a horrible pun!" a familiar voice yelled. Turning, the rebels saw Skulljaw's still living head in the hands of an ape like machine. The machine had blue armor arches over its silver plated chest. The upper arms were thin and were connected to huge lower arms with large hands. Strangely enough, the feet and legs were tiny. "How in the blood soaked Hades did you survive?" John asked. Skulljaw stuck out his tongue, revealing the Havoc Crystal embedded in it. "Fuck you that's how." Espera and Sakuya both leapt to the side as something almost pounced on them. The thing turned out to be a robotic tiger that had blood red armor with black stripes. The upper legs were made of silver parts with a curved gold armor piece covering the top. Finally swooping down from the sky was a golden robotic bird. "Hehehe, Get ready brats, because the Mad Scorpio Skulljaw and his armimals are coming!" the demon general laughed.

"If we're dying, then I just want to say, THIS IS YOUR FAULT ESPERA!" Romeo yelled. Espera growled as she grabbed Romeo by the cloak, "Damn it. Would you stop blaming me already, I already said I'm sorry." Skulljaw laughed as he head launched high into the air. "Robo Synchronization!" The robot ape leapt up as its legs, lower body, upper arms, and head retracted into its body as its lower arms flew off. The mecha tiger leapt up next as it shifted into a pair of legs and waist. The legs ended with two clawed feet. The legs and waist attached to the upper body as the bird flew in next as its legs detached and transformed into a pair of upper arms, the talon acting as shoulder pads. The arms finally attached as the rest of the bird became a winged pack. Finally Skulljaw landed where the head would go as a helmet with two devil horns fitted itself on his skull. "Synchronized! Metal Giant!"

"Prepare for the end, fools!" Skulljaw said gleefully. The Metal Giant's fist swung forward and struck John across the sending him flying back into Judge who stood his ground. "Well that hurt" John coughed out. The giant didn't stop there as twin guns unfolded from his legs and opened fire. The rebel dodged and retreated from the gunfire. "Any ideas?" Kyo asked. "My analysis shows that the Metal Giant's power level is higher than ours" Judge replied. "Judge let me tell you something" Romeo stated as Typhon surged out. **"POWER LEVELS ARE BULLSHIT!"** was his statement as a beam of chaos energy shot out from Romeo's hand and struck Skulljaw in the chest. The mechanical goliath stumbled back as Romeo, John, and Kyo prepared their trump card.

 **(Fusion theme; Final fusion theme from GaoGai Gar)**

" **FUSION!"** Romeo roared as chaos energy began to engulf them. But before they were fully covered, Judge jumped in. The energy pulsed, before growing in size as strands of raw power began to orbit around the chaos swell. And from behind a figure arose. The beast was covered in black scales except for its chest and waist which had a thick line of gold under scales with lines of tough grey skin lining it. Its arms were the same as Romeo's, as were the wings. The head was dragonic with two horns curling forward as four more jutted back. Steam flew from its nostrils as its eyes open, revealing a familiar mismatched red and blue. This was the true physical manifestation of Typhon. The great beast roared as he placed his hands on either side of the energy swell. The swell pulsed before exploding and revealing the fused warrior. His body was covered with a black body suit. On his waist was a gold belt made of small golden plates. On the buckle was a purple gem. Coming from the bottom of the buckle was a black, triangular piece of armor with gold trim. From under that came a strip of purple cloth that had red and blue symbols on it.

On his hips were segmented plates of armor that protected his thighs. His lower legs and knees were protected by a complex set of armor. The knee was covered by an oval of black metal with two gold spikes jutting up from its upper face. Under it was four pairs of curved gold trim black plates that connected to four pieces of curved armor. Under that was a piece of gold trim black armor made to fit his legs. His feet were covered with the same black armor and flowing out over it was three toe like gold claws. His chest was covered by a gold trim black breast plate. The top of it was covered by a set of armor that had gold vents in it. In the center of the breast plate was a large purple orb. On his shoulders were armor that had the shape of dragon heads with short snouts. His lower arms were covered by black and gold armor with two gold claw like protrusions that had large openings. The hand armor were multiple plates that ended in sharp claws. His head was covered by a black helmet. On the front center was a gold diamond shaped piece that hung down to the forehead, the end flat instead of pointed. The diamonds top point was swept back like a crest as a white cloth trailed from it. Two gold horns jutted out from the sides and curved sharply back. The face was covered by a black mask with two upside down v like slits in the mouth and nose region. Under the eyes were gold marking that made them stand out. The eyes were the familiar red and blue. Out of his back were four grey wings with the familiar large spikes on the joint.

" _Chaos Overlord Guardian! In action!"_ the guardian declared absorbing Typhon into himself. Guardian stared at Skulljaw before appearing right in front of the demon general with his fist punching him backwards. The two warriors stood still for a moment, before appearing in front of each other, their fists digging into each other's jaws. **"Tiger Ax!"** Skulljaw roared as he swung his leg into Guardian. The fused warrior slid back, but stopped as his leg dug into the ground. He summoned his sword and charged, becoming a flash of purple light. Guardian reformed behind Skulljaw brought his right hand up, _**"Sword"**_ and with a snap, multiple slashes appeared on the metal behemoth's body. _**"Flash"**_ Guardian finished as a large cannon appeared on his shoulder. He turned as purple light gathered around the cannon's muzzle. _**"Nexus Cannon!"**_ Guardian yelled as a purple light flashed before the muzzle. _**"Fire!"**_ From the muzzle, a large torrent of chaos energy burst forth as swallowed the metal giant.

When the smoke cleared, a piled of scrap remained, but Skulljaw's head was nowhere to be found. But then a laugh was heard. "Hehehe, Hahahahahahah! I'll fight you again brats, enjoy your victory while you can!" Skulljaw laughed from his spot in a robotic bird's claw. The bird flew off, and Skulljaw with it. The rebels stared at the retreating form with surprise and hate.

~Later~

It was night time in the desert as Romeo looked at the stars from his spot on rock formation. Behind him, his rebel group had set up camp. After the incident earlier in the city, his army had increased and gained new allies. "Looking at the stars?" a familiar female voice asked. Turning his head, Romeo saw Espera standing next to him. "Just thinking" Romeo said with a calm voice. "About what?" Espera asked, leaning down next to his head. Romeo blushed at her closeness and turned his head. "It's not that special. Just about what we're gonna do next" he replied. "Whatever you decide, I'll follow you' Espera said without thinking. Romeo perked up at this, " 'I'll'?" Romeo asked with a raised eyebrow. Espera blushed and began to babble. "I mean, we'll, it's just, oh fuck it!" Espera finally yelled as she planted her lips on Romeo's. From a distance, John, Kyo, Judge, Sakuya, and Wendy watched with amusement. "About damn time!" Kyo said with a smirk. "My sensors indicate that their arousal and attraction levels are rising" Judge with in his usual monotone voice. "Now, shall we plan their wedding?" John said whimsically. They all laughed at that until the felt two sources of murderous intent. "Our current chances of survival according to my calculations is 12.04%" Judge said with a tiny amount of fear. "In order words, you're boned!" Romeo shouted as he drew his sword.

End Chapter 4.

Next Time!

Etna: Hello my faithful subjects!

Everyone but Judge and Wendy: FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

Etna: Lovely Amazon Queen Etna here ready for her next adventure!

Wendy: Who's the washboard?

John: The less you know the better.

Etna: In the next Chapter, I the beauty goddess that I am shall defeat some vile rouges and their flat hags in combat.

Judge: My sensors indicate that she is delusional.

Etna: Next time of Battle Goddess Etna. Amazon Queen Etna's ascension!

Wendy: This is new levels of stupid.

Outro: Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round by onelifecrew

(Romeo looks up at a sky full of stars as a fire slowing goes out)

 _Merry go round mawaru yume no sekai ni_

 _Nokosarcta kimi no yokogao olkakoto wo mukaoru_

(Blurry images of a two young man and a young woman flash before him before settling on a blurry image of a dragon like giant. Romeo closes his eyes as the area around him fades to black. He then falls towards a faint light below. All the while streams of falling stars move around him.)

 _"mou nido to kao ranto mitokunai wa" tto isutto_

 _Hoho ni wa namida oa tsutatteita_

 _Kimi wa mujun no granami ni nomaresou ni naru tabi ni_

 _Namida wo keraetetan darou_

(Romeo then gets up and sees a blank early morning sky. He then gets to his feet and sees the fire is now out. He smiles sadly as he looks to the tree near him as it loses it last leaf. Romeo then starts walking towards the rising sun. He sees faint outlines on the horizon. He quickens his pace)

 _"Tsuyoi hito ne" tte minna ga kimi no kato wo kaikaburu kara_

 _Itsu no ma rika hontou no sugata wo muishinatte shimattetan da_

(The outlines turn out to be rocks and Romeo stops, now feeling alone. Until he hears something and turns to see Espera and Hero Prinny waving at him. Romeo is surprise but then smiles as he runs towards them, a tear falling from his eye.)

 _Sugu soba ni atta hazu no taiyou ga kuzurete hikari tozashita_

 _I tsuka no hontou mo uso no kakikeshite_

 _Merry go round mawaru yume no sekai de_

 _Hiniku ni mo kimi no yokogao olkakete asa wo mukaeru_

(Romeo meets with his companions and smiles as Espera looks towards him with a blush and a happy light in her eyes)

 **RedDragon: Well that took longer than expected.**

 **AssassinK: Good, because we need to start up LAVM again.**

 **Sage Wolf: Finally off the shelf, eh?**

 **RedDragon: Oh boy…**


End file.
